Hunter (Skyrim)
.]] Hunter is a type of character encountered in . Location Hunters can be found all throughout the forests, mountains, and swamps of Skyrim. They may be encountered alone or in small groups and may have a dog. Occasionally, they can be found at small camp sites like Hunter's Rest and Cliffside Retreat. Description Hunters can be male or female and are primarily Nords. Redguards, Khajiit and Wood Elves are also frequently encountered. They almost always wear hide armor or leather armor but can occasionally be found in studded armor, boots, gloves and sometimes a hat. Their weapons typically consist of a Hunting Bow, some iron arrows, and an iron dagger. Interactions Hunters can be found throughout Skyrim stalking animals such as deer, elk, and wolves, which they use for meat and hides. They will also help fighting any hostile animals, even dragons. Hunters are non-aggressive unless attacked. In addition, they offer a limited merchant service. Hunters will usually have hides and meat to sell. Hunters are a good way to level pickpocketing, as even if the Dragonborn is caught, they almost never attack. However, they can send hired thugs after anyone who steals from them. Sometimes, a hunter will approach sprinting towards the player, stating that they've been attacked by vampires, showing where the vampires are (map updated) and ask if they can have a potion to cure it. If they are given a potion of cure disease they'll give thanks and 100 gold. Otherwise, they'll say to stay out of their way as they go find a priest. The Dragonborn may also encounter hunters bathing in hot springs dotted around Skyrim, notably at the unmarked Hunter Jacuzzi Camp. Attempts to move their clothes or steal anything from their camp will render them hostile if caught. It is also possible they may send hired thugs after the Dragonborn if they steal from their camp. Even if they are not in the area, they will know who stole from them. With the installation of , hunters may change into werewolves. This happens around Falkreath more than in any of the other holds. With the installation of , hunters on Solstheim can be found wearing Skaal Armor. More often than not, hunters will comment that they are aware of poaching animals in the hold they hunt in. They continue to do so because they feel what they are doing is not a crime, for "the Jarl can hardly eat every deer now can he?" The Hunter and the Fugitive A hunter will appear after a fugitive interacts with the Dragonborn. The hunter will ask if they have seen the fugitive, and the Dragonborn will be given the option to reveal the location of the hiding fugitive, lie and deny seeing the fugitive, or give the hunter the item that can be assumed to have been stolen from them. Netch Hunt With the installation of the DLC, hunters will appear on Solstheim in Skaal outfits. They may be encountered hunting a Bull Netch and may ask the Dragonborn for assistance. These hunters will not appear on the mainland. Stats Hunters level with the Dragonborn, up to level 15. Oddly, despite focusing primarily on the bow for hunting and combat, they are unskilled in archery. Bugs *As with some other characters, if a hunter who has been attacked by vampires, talks to the Dragonborn, and they are attacked before there has been a chance to give them a potion, they will reply with something along the lines of "Get out of my way then, I need to find a priest.". After this happens, the Dragonborn can not talk to them again. * If something is sold to them, their money may not decrease or increase, staying at its original amount, as well as keeping the object that was sold to them. Appearances * ** de:Jäger (Skyrim) es:Cazador fr:Chasseur (Skyrim) it:Cacciatore ru:Охотник Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters